What's In A Name?
by jaygoose
Summary: You don't seem to be caus'n bad luck, s'all. [JinxJak]


**_A/N: _**Written for the Philosophy 20 prompt #5 (Syzygy). There's part of this fic that wasn't actually written by me. A good buddy of mine handed it off to me as a means of inspiration and for it I am very grateful. Thanks bunches my Weiila (who also beta'd this puppy). hugs Plus this totally gives me a reason to write smushy Jinx-with-his-pretty-boy-Jak goodness. Jinx' daddy's name is the property of my other buddy Card. And Jinx' last name is of course Demyrie's doing.

**_What's in a Name?_**

"'S'that y'r real name, though?"

Smoke flowed into the air in a steady stream from between the blond's lips. He had been staring lazily at it for a moment, as it dissolved and slowly spread into the warm, dusky air. At the question, he shifted his gaze downwards however.

The other man lay on his stomach, arms under his head. He had been dozing, but now he turned to peer upwards with one eye.

The smoke ran out.

"You hang around with a guy named 'Torn' and y'r asking me?"

"You don't seem to be caus'n bad luck, s'all."

Jak yawned and stretched. The older of the two (though Jak continually pointed out that it was only by a few months) watched in muted interest. _Nice._ Jinx would never admit it but he… _appreciated _moments like this. The lazy ones where they just loafed around and bullshitted with each other… it was calming. And Jinx, though his profession suggested otherwise, was a calm sort of guy.

It did pretty-boy a world of good not to be running around shooting people and generally causing a ruckus from time to time anyway. Not that he worried about Jak. Not that he'd admit it.

"That's jus' y'r opinion pretty-boy." Jinx titled his head in the younger's direction. "And pardon me for tooting my horn but I'd say y'r a little biased."

Jak snorted at that, hiding a smile in the crook of his arm. When he'd sobered up the green-blond rolled completely over on to his back. He looked up at the other man in genuine interest.

"I was jus' wonderin' is all. I thought that with you havin' such a…"

He could tell Jak was stuck for a word, so he figured he'd help the kid out. "Unique?"

"I was thinking more of '_odd'_. But if '_unique'_ makes you feel better…"

Jak grinned and Jinx was impressed. Jakkie-boy was coming a long way thanks to his influence. But the kid had always had potential.

"Ha, ha, kid."

Jak raised a green brow. "Why do you always call me kid? I'm almost as old as you."

"_Almost_ is the key word." Jinx exhaled a bit of smoke in Jak's direction.

The spiky haired one snorted in response, sluggishly waving a hand in front of his face to clear away the smoke. "Anyway, y'r gettin' me off track…" Another yawn, "So…What's with the name?"

"How am I supposed to know? You get some long drawn out story fer why your folks name you Jak? Or is it _Mar_ now?" The blond frowned at the sound of the name; it felt completely foreign on his tongue. "If it is, tough shit 'cause I ain't calling you Mar."

Jak was all intense eyes and bright hair. He was the light in his god awful dreary, boring as all hell existence most days. Not that he'd ever tell the kid something so maudlin. But Mar just didn't seem to fit him. Now Jak (the light), there was a name for the kid. Fit him to a tee.

"You know how I got my name… er names. You know all about me. But I don't know hardly anything about you 'cept you like to blow shit up, smoke fucking cigars, and molest me in front of crowds." Jak had a smirk on his face that had Jinx thinking he's wasn't all that upset about the '_molesting him in front of large groups of people thing'_.

"S'at why you stick around ain't it? My never ending charm?" The smoker waggled thin blond brows down at the younger male.

Blue eyes rolled upwards.

"Why, Jakkie-boy, I didn't know you cared." Jinx grin was damned near sinful.

Jak's replied with a pair of scrunched eye brows and a look that all but screamed that of course he cared about Jinx. And Jinx could've gagged at the giddy flutter that caused. Damned kid… was making him all mushy and crap.

"You really wanna know?"

"No, I'm jus' askin' cause I'm bored." Jak deadpanned.

When the hell had Blondie picked up that? He was spending way too much time around that rat of his, or maybe Tattooed Wonder.

"Ha." Green eyes narrowed, a frown appearing on the stubble ridden face.

"You like that one huh, been practicin' it."

Jinx chose to ignore that snicker. "Fine, fun-boy, It's a McCorvy tradition ta name the kids something…"

"Ironic?"

Jinx raised a brow. "Yeah. Where'd you pick up the vocab, pretty-boy? Y'been hanging around yer grease-monkey again? Racing season's over, hot-shot." The pony tailed man fixed a pair of cigar clutching fingers in Jak's direction. "I ain't opposed to bad mouthing a lady."

"'Course you aren't." Jak grinned, but he couldn't hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. Kid was ridiculously easy to read. He liked it when Jinx pretended to be jealous and the older man was more than happy to oblige.

"Anyway, my pop's name was Bain." Jinx smirked proudly down at the other man.

"Bain?"

"Yeah, Bain. 'Cause he was a pain in the ass from the moment he was born." Jinx cackled at that.

"So you been bad luck since the day you were born?" Jak asked, seemingly genuinely befuddled.

"So says my ma." Jinx winked. "I gave her a little bit a hell I s'pose. But I've been doing my damnedest to live up to the name though."

"I can't tell." It was soft enough that it got Jinx' attention.

"Like I said, pretty-boy y'r biased. Besides, I actually _like_ you."

"I'm honored."

"Y'cut that out. I can't tell when y'r being serious or jus' fucking with me."

Jak grinned smugly at that.

"Fuck, I'd say blowing up people's shit is pretty bad fucking luck anyway."

Silence fell over the two again and Jinx once again began to find his cigar smoke infinitely fascinating. He gave the kid a look as if to ask if he was satisfied with the explanation of his name. And Jak gave him that lazy smile and raised brow as if to say that he was for the moment but he'd be bothering Jinx with more questions when he got bored enough again. And so all was right with the world. That was until…

"I like y'too."

Jinx watched in stunned silence as Jak settled back down to dozing off again. As Jinx lay back next to his companion he got the feeling that it was becoming more than _like_… but in a completely manly fashion of course. And he was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
